Portal applications are gaining popularity as an effective means for people to share ideas and data. Conventional portal applications require shared documents to be saved onto the portals. If a user desires to share an existing document in the portal, the user typically has to manually save a copy of the document onto the shared storage. Furthermore, if the user wants to provide data about the document saved in the portal, the user generally has to manually enter the metadata in a page that includes a description of the document. This method of providing data about a document is a labor intensive process.
An effective solution for providing information about a document in a portal application without undue effort continues to elude those skilled in the art.